


Be Nastier

by MilitaryPenguin



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Body Worship, F/F, Foot Fetish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 23:25:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12221088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilitaryPenguin/pseuds/MilitaryPenguin
Summary: Jasper promises to make Lapis feel powerful without fusion.





	Be Nastier

"Lapis."

Jasper knelt down on one knee and rested her arm against the other, holding a balled up fist to her chest.

"When I'm through with you, I promise you'll feel more powerful than you ever did when we were Malachite."

Lapis lift her face from the palm her cheek had been resting in, her half-shut eyes finally narrowing down to look Jasper in the eye.

"Interesting proposal," Lapis replied drly. "Sure, why not. Go and do whatever you have planned for me."

Jasper grinned and took Lapis's right foot in her hand. She brought the foot up to her lips and pressed them against the tips of Lapis's toes, sending a slight shiver through Lapis's body. Lapis grit her teeth to hold her neutral expression before pressing her cheek against her palm once more. If Jasper groveling before her was intended to be the thing that would make her feel more powerful, she supposed she could use this time in a way that wouldn't feel wasted: with another nap.

The mouth that suddenly enveloped her toes, making her jump from her seat, ensured that wouldn't be possible. Lapis gripped at her chair's arms, gasping for breath. She could feel a snicker rumbling from Jasper's throat onto her toes.

"Wh-what do you think you're doing?" Lapis stammered, trying to settle back into her relaxed posture.

Jasper merely grinned harder and wrapped her tongue around Lapis's toes, then pushed her lips further down to suck on them. Lapis inhaled in a lungful of air, her body quivering at the warm, slimy sensation that pulsed through and probed at her toes. A jolt of ecstasy shot up between her legs. Lapis could feel her face growing hot and her mouth hung open, breathing out small gasps of air as Jasper's mouth sucked harder at her toes.

"Mm, you taste so _good_ , Lapis," said Jasper, releasing her mouth's hold on Lapis's toes and dragging her tongue up the arch.

"Creep," hissed Lapis between clenched teeth. "If you really like them so much then you can just _eat 'em!"_

Lapis yelped as her demand was met with her big toe held between Jasper's fang-like incisors. Jasper sunk her teeth into the toe at a strength that wasn't great enough to cause an impact against her skin, but more than enough to make Lapis squirm in her seat. Jasper grazed her teeth along the rest of Lapis's toes, her tongue accompanying them. Lapis shut her eyes, whimpering softly. If she looked at Jasper any more, pampering, tasting, and showing utter servitude to her foot, to _her_ , she was afraid she wouldn't be able to contain the sensation that threatened to spurt between her legs.

Jasper's mouth pulled away from her foot and she gently set it down on the ground.

"N-no…" groaned Lapis, "Please…don't stop…"

"Who said I was gonna stop?" said Jasper, taking Lapis's left foot in her hand. "I won't stop until I've lived up to my promise. Besides, I haven't tasted this one."

Jasper chuckled and ran her tongue along Lapis's heel, following it with a trail of slobbery kisses up her arch. Lapis sunk into her seat, biting her lip as her arousal grew.

"You're….so… _gross_ ," said Lapis between moans.

"Price you pay for being so delicious."

Lapis smirked.

"Be nastier."

Jasper's smile encapsulated her face and she brought a drooling mouth over Lapis's toes. Lapis tilt her head back and groaned loudly as her toes were sucked on once again. Jasper's tongue slithered between each toe as she sucked with an even greater appetite than what she'd demonstrated before.

Lapis's arousal had hit its peak--her wings shot out and she came, fluids soaking up the front of her skirt.

Jasper's mouth let go of her foot and she licked her lips. She brought her head up to meet Lapis's crotch, only to be stopped by a foot at her mouth.

"That'll be your reward," said Lapis cooly, flexing her toes forward. "You have a job to finish."


End file.
